Blind
by Bunny inc
Summary: While hunting after a powerful jewel, Janus, Virginia, and Maya's team come across a diary of shocking contents. I'm starting to write again. I'm probably not going to stop for a long time.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

"Ow," whined Virginia. "I tripped over something!"

They were all there that morning. An ad in the newspaper passed about a bright light shooting out of the top of Ka Dingel. This was believed to be the Infinite Jewel. It was said to be the twin sister to the Eternal Sparkle. No one ever knew what it did. But the three teams were willing to take the chance.

Virginia trotted into the bottom floor of Ka Dingel.

"Janus! Maya! Why are you here!"

"Silly silly you!" Maya chuckled arrogantly. "I'm here to take the Infinite Jewel for myself. You thought that I, Maya Schroedinger, would honestly let you ruffians get the Jewel!"

"You're green like Princess," Janus said. "Being green in life isn't going to get you anything." He smirked arrogantly.

They all stood there, staring each other down…

Everyone took off for the top of the tower. Team after team, they raced to the top. Gallows even tried to shoot somebody to win. They could feel the top coming closer. You can probably see what happened next…

"What is this?" Virginia said. She held it up for the teams to see. What stood in her hand was a simple diary. It was a thick red diary with a jeweled ribbon hanging out.

"Wow, a diary!" Gallows went up and snatched it away. "Let's read it!"

"No!" Virginia said as she madly stomped over there; and snatched the diary from Gallows.

"This has to belong to one of us," she said. "That time when we were all on Ka Dingel! We were all there that same day! One of us must have dropped it!"

"Gimme that!" Someone snatched the diary from Virginia's hands.

"Janus!"

"Just read the bloody thing so we can get on from this crap!" He violently stabbed the lock with his bayonet. And alas, the diary flipped open. Virginia went to pick it up. Everyone crowded around Virginia. As she flipped the first page, she started to read…


	2. Chapter 2: Found

Chapter 2: Found

Entry one

"Life is useless to me now. I have nothing. No desire, no purpose, and no meaning in life. My only thing to do in this wretched life is serve my leader. That is my only meaning and one day I will die serving that meaning."

"This is awful," Virginia scoffed with interest. She forced herself to continue reading.

"Everything is gray to me. Even blood is gray. Everyone is gray. That girl, she is so happy all the time. I hate people who remind me of myself. The people who are colored should perish. Nothing has meaning to me. Everything to me is useless.

I killed someone today. It was that happy little girl I hate. I slaughtered her in cold blood. The blood was spouting everywhere, but none hit me. It was all over the sand. I don't know why I did it. I just walked away without looking back. Guess I'll just do anything to make me feel better. My leader does not know anything about it. No one ever found out about it…

There is no such thing as belonging. Everyone is meant to be alone. I am, even with a team, am still truly alone. Nothing satisfies me, nothing completes me. Absolutely nothing…"

"Whoever wrote this, please speak now." Virginia said, worrying if it's one of her teammates. "We can help you." Nobody spoke up. She store at the other teams and leaders. Again, she read on for the concern of this person.

"Forever I am lost to this path. My leader does not guide me. I do not guide me. I am found to forever be lost. And then die a painful death…

"This person is pathetic," Maya said crossing her arms. "I'm here to claim the jewel for myself, not help this person out!"

Virginia closed her eyes, tearing up at the thought of Maya not caring. Her anger broke free. "Maya! How could you not help this person out! You're selfish!"

Maya looked pissed off. "How do I know YOU didn't write it? Maybe you just wrote it to show us some compassion lessons!"

"Maya!" Virginia curled her fists. She calmed down realizing the current situation.

"Whether you like it or not, I will continue to read and try to help this person."

Maya flipped the hair out of her eyes. "Who wants to leave this sob story and find the jewel?"

Everyone stayed where they were.

Maya grunted angrily. "Fine, I'll stay!"


	3. Chapter 3: Slave

Chapter 3: Slave

Entry two

"I hate my leader. I do not think of myself as a team member, but as a slave. If I ever do things my own way, conflicts will rise. In this life I am forced to live in; I have no freedom. I have no pity for myself as a person. I have no regrets to my actions. If my leader asks me to kill, I'll ask kill who. If my leader asks me to destroy, I'll ask which town. I'll even kill my own leader if I have to. But that's just a stupid little kid's dream…"

"Okay," said Virginia. She was relieved to have finally found some sort of clue. "This rules all the leaders out. So it must be one of our team members. The leaders did a sharp glare at their teams to see if they would flinch. All of them looked nervous, but not suspicious. And with that Virginia continued reading…

"I burned down a house today in Claiborne. I just lit a match and threw it into the barn. The fire climbed from one bale of hay to another. I could hear the panicked horses frantically screaming for help. My team and I came back next morning to see what happened. We stood outside the burnt remains of a barn. No one was hurt, though. All the horses were dead. I burned them all alive. I will do anything to just feel better.

Right and wrong is not a factor to me. I follow my leader's view of right. But the other teams say we're wrong. They're saying our view of what we're doing is wrong. Which one is truly doing the right thing? I should not care about these useless concepts. I will continue to go by my leader's definition of right.

I honestly have no reason to follow my leader. I would abandon my team if I wanted to. But fighting in this team is my only use. My leader is so weak. My leader tries to hide it, but truly is. I know my leader is not strong enough to pull the trigger and kill someone. Fake strength is so pathetic. My leader is just a bastard coward.

Virginia's hands were trembling as she held the diary. She felt an overwhelming feeling of fear. She feared for her life it was one of her partners. Even Janus and Maya looked scared, but tried so hard to hide it.

"We still haven't found a clue," said Clive, breaking the silence. "Think about it. All our leaders have a different point of view. This one states nothing about this person's team doing anything. Right now we cannot identify this person."

"How could this happen?" Virginia thought to herself. "Jet, Clive, and Gallows have been a loyal team since we met on the train. Is one of them hiding a secret from me?"

Virginia felt she was literally fighting with herself. But after that, she continued to read…


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodlust

Chapter 4: Bloodlust

Entry three

I cut my arm today. My blood still looks gray to me. I always keep a hidden knife with me. I did it while the other members of my group were asleep. It doesn't hurt though. I just like the sight of my own blood. I hope my team does not notice the slits I put on my arm…

"Ah ha, I think I've found a clue!" Yelled Gallows in excitement. "We should check everyone's arms for cut marks. Whoever has it is the writer!"

Clive busted Gallows's bubble. "But consider this, Gallows. This diary was lost on the day we were all on Ka Dingel. That was a long time ago. The scars should've healed by then. Plus, these entries have no dates written on them, so we don't know when the cuts happened."

"Why did you have to make me look stupid?" Said Gallows in cold embarrassment.

"That's a part of my job as a lecturer," Clive said with a smart-ass glint in his glasses.

"You blokes shut up," said Janus. "She's trying to read the bloody diary!"

I have an urge for blood lately. I don't know why. I remember that little walk I told my leader I was taking. I was really looking for a dangerous bounty. I did a few bounty slayings. Even the people whom I've slain have gray blood. People tell me I hunt bounties like they were caribou being stalked by a hostile wolf. I killed all of them, and then mauled them to bloody pieces. Is killing another really going to make the wasteland better? I did not care, nor except the money. The only thing that satisfied me about the bounty was killing. Guess I'll do anything to just feel better.

Everyone turned their attention to Clive. He quickly noticed this.

"I may be a bounty hunter, but only a bounty of monsters, not humans."

"It's time to give up the act Clive," Virginia said. "Do you notice you are the only one commenting about the clues to this? It is because you are trying to lead us away from the truth. You are carrying a back-up knife. It's strapped to your left leg." That was all she had to say. Her worse fear had come true. The writer was one of her team members.

Or is it?


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict

Chapter 5: Conflict

Entry four

"Clive, please stop, we can help you," said Virginia, swallowing down her fear.

"I didn't do anything!" Clive said frantically. Everyone was ganging up on him.

Janus chuckled. "Heh, one of Princess' blokes is a bloody traitor!" Janus laughed his head off in that maniacal way he does.

Virginia clenched her fists. "Janus, shut up!"

"What's the matter, Princess?" Janus said still laughing. "You always tell US what to do!"

"Janus, you are blind to what is truly right in this world!" Virginia said, burning an angry hole through Janus's head.

"Who cares about right and wrong," said Maya slut-like. "All I care about is gems."

"I think we should stop this!" Clive barked at the teams arguing. "Why would I honestly-"

"Shut up!" Jet spat.

"Seriously Clive, stop this I didn't do it crap!" Gallows said, eyeballing Clive with disgust.

"Clive, just shut up okay!" Virginia yelled, hiding the fact she's about to cry. She swallowed the painful lump in her throat.

"Aww, Princess is about to cry," chuckled Janus.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" Maya cackled. "I want to get out of here as soon as I can to claim the infinite jewel for myself!"

The teams started a riot. Gallows threw the first punch at the other teams, followed by Jet.

Clive was tired of this nonsense. He wanted so badly for everyone to believe he didn't do it. The accused sniper knew what to do. He ran over to the dropped diary and flipped open to where they left off. When the teams heard Clive reading, they silenced in an instant. Clive finally found the key to his innocence.

At least that's what he thought…


	6. Chapter 6: Power

Chapter 6: Power

Entry five

Something unusual happened to me today. Remember those "walks" I told my leader I was going to take. It happened on the trail of a bounty. I stumbled onto a strange place just south of Baskar Village. I just got curious and climbed up the stairs. I felt strange on the top of that tower. Everything turned from gray to white. I felt a sharp pulse inside my head. I felt something worth of true power. Those four strange stone plaques lit up, and suddenly I could read them. I felt all four elements of Filgaia surging through my body.

A blinding red jewel appeared right in front of me. Something just told me to pick it up. I heard strange voices talking to me. They said that I am now keeper of the jewel. It can be used for peace and justice or death and destruction. The voices told me there is another, a person who is the keeper of the Eternal Sparkle. I'll never show it to my team members or leader. I found out something even better. I can trigger the jewels powers just by focusing it's powers. What should I do with it? What is something worth of power to me? And why did they choose me? I don't know if I should kill or save. For now, I will just have to keep it a secret. The infinite jewel is in my hands. The world is in my hands.

Clive was baffled at the entry he read. The teams were frozen in shock.

"So, this means that the person who wrote this has the infinite jewel," said Virginia stunned.

"We must find that person!" Maya said with determination. "I need that jewel!"

"Stop Maya," everyone's eyes directed to a small figure. "It is pointless, sis, we're not going to find this person anyway."

Maya exploded with anger. She pointed towards her brother. "It was you! Alfred! Give me that jewel!" No one ever expected this to happen. Maya rushed over to Alfred, arms pulled out. "I'll kill you for it!"

It was too late. Maya pulled out her handgun and shot Alfred between the eyes. Alfred's eyes bulged with fear. Virginia put her hands over her mouth. She gasped in horror. Everyone froze and the world appeared to slow down. Everything went back to reality. The bullet sliced through the air at unbelievable speeds. They thought it was the end.

But was it truly?


	7. Chapter 7: Savior

Chapter 7: Savior

Alfred stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Just then, Maya realized what she has done. She dropped the gun. It scattered into pieces as she collapsed to the stone floor.

"I…I killed my little brother."

Virginia yelled out to the teams. "Look, he's still alive!"

Alfred arose from the floor. He gazed through the red shield protecting him. It bared ancient symbols of the gods.

"What is this?" Alfred said, the shield disappearing around him. "Someone used the Infinite Jewel to protect me."

"I know!" Gallows said coming to another stupid scheme. "Let's check everyone to see if they're holding the jewel! If that person helped Alfred, then maybe he or she is holding it right now!"

"Gallows, please shut up," said Jet. "Remember, Clive said that the jewel can be triggered just by focusing its powers."

Gallows melted down in a puddle of embarrassment.

"But I don't understand at all!" Alfred barked. "Why save me? I thought this person stated that blood was the reason for living!"

Everyone store down at the youth.

Maya snapped back to her arrogant self. "Hush now, the adults are talking."

Virginia made an announcement to everyone. "Who is this person? He chose to save Alfred, though he said he liked killing."

"How do you know this person is a he!" Maya snapped hastily.

"Think," said Virginia. "We are they only girls on the team. One of our clues removed the leaders from the suspect line. All our team members are male."

"Wow, Princess you're being smart for once." Janus smirked.

"I should continue reading," said Virginia. "Then we can find out who Alfred's savior is…"


	8. Chapter 8: Secret

Chapter 8: Secret

Entry six

It's amazing what the jewel can do. I've been experimenting with its powers. I discovered by using the jewel, I no longer have to sleep. It granted me the power of insomnia. I just wait until my team falls asleep. Then I can use the jewel to stay up all night and watch them. My skills in fighting have improved as well. I notice I can run much faster, and my reflexes and senses are becoming sharper. I wonder why my team hasn't noticed yet.

I went to take a walk at night to see if the beasts would attack me. It's strange, when I use the jewel, once hostile animals cower away. It's like they can sense the power from the jewel. But what is this power? Is it good or sinister? Maybe that is determined by my motives and the way I use it. But, I can't decide if I should use it to kill or rescue.

The power emanating from the jewel is much stronger than arcana; possibly even more powerful than all the mediums.

"So, Princess, you're saying this person can destroy us and the world if he wants." Janus inquired.

"Why are you so calm about it!" Virginia asked. "We have to find this person before he decides to destroy the world!" She continued reading the book aloud. There were still no suspects. It could be one out of 9 people, counting out the leaders.

I can also channel the power of the jewel to any object. All I need to do is focus the power to that object. I can also levitate things with my mind. I if I lose the jewel, then can the person who finds it control it? I have yet to find this out, but I am not planning to. I must see the full extent of the jewel's powers before I can hypothesize anything.

If the Infinite Jewel can do this, what can the Eternal Sparkle do? All these idiot leaders are fighting over it. No, I do not think of myself as a god. I think of myself as a useless person put on this world for this reason. I now have a new reason to live. I am here to destroy or protect the world, at the will of my being…

"I can't believe this," said Virginia frustrated. "Think, someone whom everyone of us knows; a person who is standing in this very room right now. Is the holder of a godlike power." They all knew they weren't even close to finding him. There only clues were that it wasn't one of the leaders, and this person is a male. Otherwise, they were standing right in front of the door of a cold end. It was already night.

"We might as well set up camp tonight," said Virginia restlessly. Everyone was tired. The teams set up camp and was about to go to sleep.

Virginia had a plan.


	9. Chapter 9: Dead End

Chapter 9: Dead End

The next day everyone woke up early.

"Teams, I have something to show you." Virginia said trotting up the stairs of Ka Dingel. What she was holding in her hand was a video tape. "You may not know it, but while you were sleeping; I set this camera up all night.

"Pervert," said Janus.

Virginia sighed. "Not for that reason Janus. As I said, whoever is the writer will be wandering around. If this person really has insomnia then the camera should have caught it on tape."

Everyone gathered around the girl as she played the live video. She sped the tape forward so the rest of the people can get a quick view of the previous night's activities.

Jet was in the picture, he got up from sleeping and left. All the other members were still asleep.

"Guess we found our person!" Maya happily shouted.

Virginia sighed again. "No Jet usually does that. Look! Jet's picking up the diary!" Everyone averted their attention to Jet.

"What! Why are you all staring at me!" Jet yelled.

"Jet's writing in the diary!" Virginia yelled. Everyone store at the film of Jet writing in the diary. "I can't believe it," thought Virginia.

Virginia slowly walked to the diary. She flipped open where they left off and read what Jet wrote in the diary.

_Yo, to the person writing in this diary! Fuck you! Dumbass bitch, when I find out who you are, the jewel is mine. Be warned, because you my friend are an ass._

Everyone was surprised. "Um okay, Jet please don't do that, you scared me for a moment." Virginia sighed. She played the tape again in fast play. The rest of the night, no one got up. It was just silence the rest of the night.

"I don't understand," said Virginia. "This should have worked. Why didn't the writer turn up yet!"

Everyone was scared half to death… Knowing this person was watching them in their sleep. And this person could kill them…


	10. Chapter 10: Hallucinate

Chapter 10: Hallucinate

The teams were all restless. They have been at this mystery for 1 and a half days now. This person seemed impossible to find. Virginia was not going to give up on this. She continued to read to her team mates and the rival teams.

Entry seven

I am starting to see things lately. Things to me are not as they appear. Everything moves slower around me. People once threatening seem more defenseless and disgusting. The world does not seem as gray anymore. Blood does not seem as gray anymore. Am I supposed to see these things?

It was night and I was watching my team sleep. I saw an odd man. He had a white cloth covering his head and face. He was pointing straight at my leader. But what is this supposed to mean? Does this man want me to kill? Just as I think I know what he wants, the man goes as fast as he appears. However, this concept does not scare me.

I also have some kind of sub-dream power. When I close my eyes and focus, I always get a reoccurring vision rolling over and over in my head. It shows me how the world will end. And that a little girl will bring peace in the world.

What do the people who gave me the jewel want me to do? Is this the kind of story where I go on some amazing journey? That concept is disgusting to me. I'm a crap bastard who has no meaning in this world. Dumb idiot gods chose a useless bitch to protect the jewel. Guess I have to do it because they chose me to.

"Just give up already!" Maya screamed. "I give up on this stupid person, and I give up on the jewel! I am tired of this bullshit, and I'm leaving!"

"Maya, you have to stay," said Virginia. "How do you know one of your team mates did not do it! For all I know, he might offer you to his freaking insane gods!"

Maya crossed her arms. "I know my team wouldn't do that! Am I right!" She glanced towards her team.

…

"Fine, but if this does not work out; then I am never talking to you again!" Maya fussed.

"Thank you Maya," said Virginia flipping, to the next page.

"Whatever," she snapped.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

Chapter 11: Truth

Entry eight

The dying world of Filgaia is full of deception. Why do the prophets say they will save the world when in truth they are destroying it? All these leaders including mine fight for their own defined truth. The people of Filgaia hide truth with deception. So truly, there are no good people in Filgaia. Why do these deceptions that are meant to be "right" make people think that they'll get sent to god? The people in Filgaia really disgust me sometimes.

I went on another bounty today. Everyone keeps asking me why I don't accept the reward, and why I always bring them back dead. I never tell them. If I did, it would seem a little "wrong" to normal people. I just like the feeling to kill. This is the only way I can put those killing tactics to "better" use.

The jewel is acting strange lately. It has been flashing very brightly, and I get repeating sharp pains in my head. I also see the vision of the pointing man again. It is calling to me to do something. Why should I care what it wants me to do? This land is pointless to save when it's just going to be destroyed again. It's already been saved once.

"They must mean when the old team saved it," said Clive.

"What old team?" Gallows scoffed.

"The legendary team led by Ashley Winchester of course," said Clive. "But that was a long, long time ago.

Gallows melted in a puddle. "Why is it always you make a clue and it makes sense, but when I make a clue it doesn't work?"

"Because you are just really stupid," said Jet.

Virginia ignored her teams little skit and read on.

I really don't know how to use the jewel. I still hadn't found the full potential this jewel carries either. But who gave this jewel to me? Could it be the mediums or something far more powerful? My leader does not know about it yet. I wonder why I'm even keeping it a secret. I can do anything I want with the jewel, but I do not feel a need to...

"There's blood on the page," said Virginia.

"Where did it come from?" Gallows asked.


	12. Chapter 12: Instructions

Chapter 12: Instructions

Entry nine

I saw the man with the sheet over his head again. I finally knew what he was pointing to. He was pointing to the top of that strange tower I went to. I went upstairs again and felt a sharp migraine. The man was up there, too. He pointed beside him. There lay another book. It's instructions on how to use the infinite jewel. I'll just keep it in here for now.

Everyone crowded around the female drifter to listen. Lodged inside the diary was a thin black book.

_The Book of Souls _

_The Infinite Jewel is given to the person truly chosen to protect and use it the way that he or she wills._

_The use of the jewel does not effect whether the user or the person, animal, or other goes to heaven or hell. _

_It can be used in any place, and at anytime, even in quick action._

_It can be used in the user's dreams, whether good or bad._

_If someone finds out about the user and jewel, then that person is ignited a guardian of the user. However, failure to this rule does not affect the guardian or user's chance for heaven or hell._

_The user can use its powers for anything, even if it means destroying lives._

_It can be used without being held by the user if he or she focuses its powers._

_The jewel can disable human abilities._

_If at any chance the keeper of the Infinite Jewel and the keeper of the Eternal Sparkle meet, the users will have to find out what happens themselves. Counting on the actions of the user, the intersection of the godly powers is unknown._

_The user will start to see things, usually figments of past Filgaia. The vision they usually see are the events which took place in Filgaia, whether grisly or not. _

_Possession of the jewel does not affect how the user acts. If a switch in personality begins, it is because the user did it._

"I'll need to know this when I get the jewel!" Maya smirked arrogantly.


	13. Chapter 13: Instructions II

Chapter 13: Instructions II

"Who said you were getting the jewel?" Janus smirked back. "Once I find the jewel, I'm going to do what ever I want."

"Hey, you guys shut the fuck up if you want to know how to use it!" Virginia fussed. She got to the second page of instructions.

_Book of Slave_

_It works more powerfully if the user is angry._

_People fewer than 3,649 days old (one day before turning ten years old.) cannot use it. This rule is to prevent them from doing anything dangerous to themselves that might kill them. It also prevents the repetition of new users being chosen._

_If the owner has a leader, then that leader cannot just take the jewel and use it. He or she has to be chosen or kill the previous owner._

_If a thief steals the jewel from the owner, then the owner can still use the power to kill the thief._

_If a thief steals it and kills the owner, then the thief is the new keeper._

_The jewel cannot be borrowed. This prevents the person who borrowed it from killing the user._

_Demonic or angelic power has no affect on the jewel._

_The jewel cannot be broken by normal or supernatural force. _

_The jewel cannot affect the will of other people. Powers such as brainwashing and hypnotizing do not exist._

_If the user dies of natural or other causes, then a new user is chosen._

_The mediums have no affect on the jewel._

_If at any chance the jewel is lost, then it will reappear at the place the user found it, or appear at a familiar place to the user._

_If anyone else than the user takes it while it's lost, the jewel becomes inactive. This prevents anyone other than the user from using the jewel._

_It can affect life and death situations. However, life or death can only be used if the user was there at the time. The jewel is not meant to bring everyone back from the dead._


	14. Chapter 14: Retard Nation

Chapter 14: Retard Nation

"I found a clue!" Gallows anxiously yelled. "People under nine years and three-hundred sixty-four days cannot use it. That clue excludes Alfred from being the writer."

"Freaking retard, Alfred is sixteen," snapped Jet waving a "certain finger" at Gallows.

"Oh no, my clues don't make sense…Again…" Gallows groaned.

"Why does everybody mistake me for a kid?" Alfred groaned, standing in a little silent corner in the room

"Simply amazing, this book tells how to use the Infinite Jewel." Clive Sparkled.

"Clive, are you okay? You have that insane archeology look in your eye." Gallows worried.

"I have a clue on how to catch the culprit." Clive intelligently said.

"What is it?" Virginia said.

"Remember the blood on the page that talked about truth." Clive said, starting to make the other people nervous.

"Yes," said Virginia.

"We can do a blood test on it," Clive maniacally said, drawing his back-up knife.

"Oh shit," said Janus, running off.

"Where are our guns!" Gallows yelled.

"Clive, just put the knife down," Virginia reasoned.

"No, the power of the Infinite Jewel will be mine!" Clive screeched, psychotically swinging the very sharp knife at his petrified leader.

"Clive, get your sanity back and think about what you are doing!" Virginia said, backing into a wall. Clive took a sharp lunge.

She let out a shriek of terror.

Then she woke up.


	15. Chapter 15: Accident

Chapter 15: Accident

Virginia woke up in a cold sweat.

"I have to get rid of that knife!" Virginia yelled to herself.

She stomped over to Clive, and pulled out his back-up knife. She held it with her hands, blade facing up. Clive's eyes opened to Virginia holding a knife.

"Oh my god, my leader is trying to kill me!" Clive said, staring at his leader holding a knife.

Everyone's eyes snapped open.

"So you are the writer!" Maya screamed. "You tried to blame it on the sniper dude, and then you were waiting for us to fall asleep so you can kill us all!"

Virginia responded. "No, I just wanted to throw the knife over—"

"Sorry to say this, but I think that blond bimbo has a point," said Gallows.

"But I didn't do—"

"Just stop Princess, they caught you red-handed." Janus said.

"But I—"

"Just shut up!" Maya said, shoving Virginia. That was a fatal mistake.

Virginia fell to her front, knife still pointing up. Things suddenly became colder to the witnesses. Maya suddenly felt fear of the situation. She felt fear for herself and Virginia. The knife went right through her easily as she hit the floor. Scattered blood left a thick puddle on the stone floor.

"Princess just performed seppuku," said Janus in a cold sweat.

"Is she dead?" Clive asked. He rushed over there to see if she still had life in her. He checked her for a pulse. "She is barely alive. We have to do something quickly!"

The teams were frantically trying to stop the blood flow. It spilled all over the top of Ka Dingel. Clive's hands were covered in her blood. All of them were trying to save her. At the end, they all knew her body was failing. All the rushing came to a halt…

She was dead…


	16. Chapter 16: Life

Chapter 16: Life

"Maya, what have you done!" Clive solemnly said.

"I don't know," she said in frozen shock.

…

Janus shut his eyes for a long time. It was either from thinking or crying. But for Janus, it was undeterminable. He mumbled a short silent prayer. "You will burn in heaven, Princess. You will burn in heaven." Janus walked over to her corpse, and then shut her eyes.

Shady looked like he didn't give a crap about it. Everyone knew he was trying to hide sorrow. Todd took out a fag and started smoking.

Everyone was silent staring in the face of death. She was dead. Sure the rival teams hate her, but not enough to kill her. Everyone was devastated. Even the rival teams were kind of weirdly sad. What were they to do? Will they cry? Scream in anger towards Maya? Stay silent? Never was there so much confusion. Thoughts were buzzing around everyone's heads. Maya started crying silently, but everyone else did not notice.

Maya yelled out in fury, "Dammit save her! Just use the god-damn jewel to save her! How can you just stand around and watch her die!" Everyone knew her pleads were useless. This person wouldn't risk being caught to save the life of a person.

A bright circle appeared around Virginia's cold body. A powerful and vivid force formed in the air. Everyone store in hidden overwhelming joy. The knife slowly slid out of Virginia, hitting the ground with a clang. The wound disappeared into light steam as it grew smaller and smaller. The immense puddle of blood strangely burned into ashes that scattered on the ground. The teams jumped for joy when they saw the emerald eye of Virginia Maxwell flip open. She was alive again.

Gallows chuckled, "Wow Maya, you manage to ALMOST kill two people under a period of three days."

Virginia was confused and happy she was alive with a close scrape with death. Everyone crowded her in utter joy. Gallows slapped her on the back so hard; she could've sworn she threw up in her mouth.

"Now that is over, let's continue this mystery." Virginia said in her shining moment. She flipped open the diary where they left off.

Then she realized something…


	17. Chapter 17: Creation

Chapter 17: Creation

Virginia realized something. "Why are we here!"

"What do you mean?" Clive asked.

"We're not supposed to be standing here!" Virginia yelled in panic. "Remember when we were all last here. Janus collapsed through the roof after battling us! There is no way we could be standing on the roof right now! It's all supposed to be destroyed!"

Everyone just suddenly noticed.

Clive was in his hard thinking stance. "It's amazing, how can the diary survive if the roof collapsed? And how in lord did the jewel survive? It's amazing, it's like the roof constructed itself."

This evidence was twisted. Even through all this, they still had the same clues from the beginning. This person could only be one of the team mates. And this person was male. Virginia knew this person was not all "evil". After all, he did save her life. After a sudden death situation, she still wanted to continue the trail.

"You're still trying!" Maya snapped. "You almost died!"

"But you're forgetting something, Maya," she smirked. "You almost killed me and your brother. Don't you want to find out who saved us? I'm sure Alfred would like to."

After that, Maya shut up.

"I still wonder why you were holding that knife when I woke up." Clive asked.

"I had an awful dream about you killing us with the knife." Virginia said embarrassed.

Clive walked over to the knife that was on the floor. "Amazing, the blood completely disappeared." He examined the knife closely. He threw it. It flew through the air at unbelievable speeds and almost pinned Gallows in the head.

"Clive, what the fuck do you actually use that for!" Gallows yelled.

"Nothing," he said. He was holding a Naruto plushy behind his back at the time.

Virginia swayed out of the way of the flying knife, letting it pin the floor.

She walked over to the diary and began reading, yet again…


	18. Chapter 18: Instructions III

Chapter 18: Instructions III

_Book of Misery_

_However, the jewel does have its faults. The power of the jewel works through the body of the user. A normal human body is too weak to hold the power of the jewel in his or her body. So if the user uses too much power, things will start to happen physically to the user's body. But these symptoms are not serious. _

_The user can heal faster._

_The jewel can hurt supernatural forces._

_If the user is sad, then the jewel might trigger on its own._

_The jewel can help the user get out of death situations._

_If the jewel is lost and the user still knows were it is, then the user can still use its powers._

_The jewel does not deal with emotional problems. That is in the user's will._

_If the user does die, he or she can choose a new keeper before passing._

_The series of users is passed down in bloodline. A new bloodline can be chosen if someone kills the current user then steals the jewel. _

"I finally realized something that makes sense!" Gallows stated happily. "Think, this person said when he first found the jewel, it was at a place south of the Baskar village. He means the top of the Southern Sanctuary."

Virginia's eyes turned wider. "Gallows, you're right! We have to go to the Southern Sanctuary!"

"What about the jewel!" Maya yelled.

"There's no time for that!" Virginia said, running to the exit.

The rival teams soon followed shortly. The teams boarded a train.

"I can't believe this person hasn't snapped yet," said Gallows. "It must be painful keeping a secret.

"This person can't be all bad," said Virginia.

"Whatever you say," said Gallows.


	19. Chapter 19: Chosen

Chapter 19: Chosen

"Gallows, you cannot keep a balloon monster as a pet," said Clive as the teams ran to the Southern Sanctuary.

Gallows sadly let a balloon monster go as they stood at the entrance. The teams walked up the steps to the top of the Southern Sanctuary. Virginia and team felt a sharp pulse.

"That pain is happening again," said Jet.

"The mediums are trembling in fear towards this person," said Virginia holding her head. "We might find the key to this person's identity if we search the place. The teams scoured the place for some sort of clue.

"What the hell is this!" Jet said, holding a Naruto doll.

"That's my daughter's!" Clive sputtered, snatching the plushy away.

The young leader chuckled at her teammates' predicament. Virginia read from the diary, hoping to find a vital clue.

Entry ten

Things are happening to me. I'm starting to burn out. I've been crying blood lately. This must be from overpowering the jewel.

"That's were the blood on the page came from." Virginia read interested.

I managed to hide it from my team. I should not use it too much. I went back to that temple where I received the jewel. Something was waiting for me there.

Virginia found a scroll lodged in the book. Everyone crowded around as they store at what it said.

_Celestrial's Will_

_I can feel that my passing time is near, so it is time for me to choose a new keeper. I have already thought out who I will choose. I can feel he is a chosen in a bloodline of legendary keepers. I am not sure what he will do with the power I will bestow on him. But he must carry on the journey I never did. I'll be waiting._

_-Celestrial-_

"Wow, one of us has legendary blood," said Virginia. "There's ash on this page. Team I think we found a new clue to this secret…"


	20. Chapter 20: Alone

Chapter 20: Alone

"Team, I think I know who it is!" Virginia said. "If we examine this a little more, we can—"

"You mean you can!" Maya snapped. "I give up on the jewel! I have spent too much time investigating this case, which probably doesn't exist!"

"Princess, I think Blondie has a point," said Janus wearily.

"Yeah, I think we should stop," said Gallows.

"Don't give up. We're on the last page of the diary. I refuse to give—"

Maya threw herself in a rush of anger. "Just shut the fuck up. I do not care about this jewel. I do not care about who saved Alfred. I do not care about who saved you. But most importantly, I do not care about you!" Maya snatched the diary and threw it over her shoulder, letting it flip open.

"I'm leaving this bull behind," snapped Maya leaving, her team following behind.

Janus said nothing as him and his team left.

Virginia gave up. It was a painful thing to do, but she knew she would never find this person. Her team assisted her to the entrance.

But they missed something…

A slight breeze caressed the top of Ka Dingel. It flipped over the last page. What sat in the hollowed out book was the Infinite Jewel. It glowed brightly, sending a red spout of magnificent light padding the skies above Ka Dingel. Footsteps came towards the diary as someone picked it up:

"I think I lost this…

How the story continued…

Unfortunately, the teams were unsuccessful at finding the writer. Ever since then, they all pretty much forgot about it. Virginia still remembers it, and regrets not finding the writer. Janus thinks it was a hoax. Maya gets pissed off when someone mentions it, so she is now taking anger classes. Their teams still do not show sign of suspicion or guilt. Gallows still makes dumb theories. Clive still lectures too much. Someday, we will find out, but for now, it is a mystery.

_To the reader: To say the truth, I don't even know who the writer is myself. Iam looking for reviews so I can later release a story on who is the writer later. Maybe we'll find out someday._

_Right now, it's just one of the mysteries of Filgaia..._


	21. Chapter 21: Regret

Chapter 21: Regret

But, unfortunately, the story is still not over.

She lay in bed clutching her pillow. The regrets she felt were killing her. What should she do? There is no one there for her now. Her team has given up. The other teams have given up. But, what was she to do? She wanted so badly to find out who saved her life.

She rushed out of bed, threw on some clothing, and sped off into the night with her ivory horse. She was careful not to wake her team. Virginia rushed as fast as her horse can humanly take her until she reached Ka Dingel alone. The young drifter dismounted her horse and walked through the front entrance.

**Next Morning…**

Clive stretched as he jumped from bed. Gallows was still sleepwalking.

"Gallows wake up!" Jet snarled. He grabbed a nearby two by four wooden plank and thwarted him over the head.

He stumbled back in startled fury and landed on Virginia's bed. "Ow bitch, wait, what's this?" He held it up. It was a crumpled piece of paper with absurd handwriting scribbled on it.

_I must leave to find out who saved me. I am sorry for leaving and probably will never come back. –Virginia Maxwell-_

"She must have gone to Ka Dingel alone last night!" Clive yelled.

"That idiot, she could have gotten killed at night," said Jet, running for his black horse.

"I have to call the other teams," said Clive. "We're probably going to need extra help."

A telegram arrived for Maya Schroedinger. "Who is this?"

Clive: "Maya, Virginia has gone out at night, trying to find out who saved her!"

Maya: "Oh my god! Did she really? Okay, I'm on my way." (That stupid wannabe wants the jewel all to herself!)

Janus: "What do you want?"

Clive: "Virginia went out on her own to track her savior."

Janus: "Figures Princess would do something that drastic. Okay, I'll just come for the heck of it." (Princess, you little dick sucker lord to hell Satan worshipping bitch!)


	22. Chapter 22: Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Mediavision or Wild Arms. I was going to up date earlier, but my computer freaking crashed on me! Oh well, on with the story!

The teams were literally tripping over each other thrashing their way to the top of the tower. Janus kicked the trap door open to morning light. There stood the profounded Virginia Maxwell.

"Don't make me come over there and get you!" Jet angrily grunted.

"I don't understand," the young gal scoffed. "How can the diary be gone?"

"What are you talking about! Ginny Maxwell, get your ass over here!" Maya fussed, hands to her hips.

"The diary, it's gone," Ginny said.

"Leader, you are standing out here in your nightgown. Let's go home and discuss things," Clive tried to reason.

"No, not this time," she replied. "I will not run away."

"I swear, you are a stubborn bitch," Janus stated.

She did not listen to their pleas as she kept on searching. "I think we made a mistake. Why did I run away? Now I let the person get away with it." She felt empty and broken.

A book fell from mid-air in front of the startled drifters. It landed with a hard thump.

"That's it, that's the diary!" Ginny said with new found hope, clutching it happily. "This is all so confusing. This person wants us to find him?"

She read again with a stronger unbelievable will:

Entry eleven

The leaders gave up on trying finding me. I found the diary again. They almost caught me. I wonder why I have this fear to not tell them. I'm still watching their moves slowly. I still live, examining if they have any guilt, regrets, or secrets about the whole thing. I have yet to know the jewel, though I discovered so much.

"This person has written in it recently," said Virginia in shock. She was about to flip the last page until something sudden happened…


	23. Chapter 23: Abduction

Chapter 23: Abduction

As a small breeze went by, something picked up Virginia with the winds. She looked up in terror at three tall men in stone black assassination clothing. Their mouths were covered, only to reveal their eyes were yellow, and that their pupils were blood red. Ginny struggled to get free as the rest of the teams jumped in to save her. As the breeze picked up, the men were instantly gone with the wind. And they took Virginia with them…

"What the hell just happened?" Gallows said.

"Well, at least our leader is not entirely a bubblehead," said Clive. "Just before she was abducted, she seems to have dropped the diary."

"If you hadn't noticed, three blokes who clearly look like assassins snatched her up then disappeared with the wind; how are we supposed to bloody track her!" Janus snapped.

Alfred took out his laptop. (This clearly hasn't been invented yet.) "By the way the wind swayed, they took her to a plot of land not even coordinated yet."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Janus stated. "The bloody land is surrounded by mountains."

"There is a small crevasse we can slip through," said Alfred. "But we don't have the necessary vehicle to get through it.

"But I do!" Todd said. "Let's take the funky mobile!" Suddenly, a huge floating van that looks like it came from nineteen seventy-two appeared out of a portal.

"I am not getting in that thing!" Jet tried to run away, but Gallows and Clive dragged him on by his scarf into the floating car. The car went into another portal.

"Where in the bloody ell are we!" Janus said.

They were all floating into an infinite scene of tie-dye. They were all also weirdly dressed in the seventies clothing. Janus had sapphire and white gold grills on his teeth. (In case you hadn't seen the actual song, "grillz"; grills are ice for your teeth. It's supposed to cover your upper and lower jaw's teeth.) Maya was wearing a red leather mini-skirt, a revealing top, and these funky elevator shoes. An afro popped on Gallows's head.

"Whoa, did you see his afro grow just a minute ago?" Clive said. "It's getting bigger guys." Gallows thought he was going to die when it got bigger than his body. It grew to immense sizes until it collapsed and exploded. Everything was black for the travelers.


	24. Chapter 24: Trial

Chapter 24: Trial

Clive shook his head as the darkness turned into light.

"We're finally here," said Clive.

"What the ell is this place," grimaced Janus, examining the green scene. It was green and prosperous. Vast plush vegetation ran its way up the mountains. A waterfall of many colors reflecting off it ran a stream of color down the mountain. The stream leading to the waterfall was full of rapids. A green part of Filgaia which no one knew about was for them to keep. But, there was nothing of civilization in site.

The teams searched frantically through the land of vegetation. Maya's hands were scarred and stung from many various poison bushes, but she continued. Janus was rethinking over the situation. He had to get his mind off this whole situation. Janus overheard his blokes talking.

"The boss seems awfully quiet," said Romero, still searching. "What do you think he is thinking of?"

"I don't know," replied Dario. "Why do you think he came over here?"

"Maybe he likes the other leader," spoke Romero. Sadly, Janus heard this. The nerve in his head was pulsing. He walked over to where he was standing and hit him in the face with his bayonet. Romero stumbled backwards and landed into the stream. He was swept towards the waterfall. Janus thought he was only going to hit the mountain then get a hard shower. Imagine the team's surprise when Romero went right through the waterfall. They heard a thump afterwards.

"Strange," examined Clive. "Why would the current go towards the waterfall? And why is it so strong?" He stuck the tip of his rifle in as the teams closely watched. He could feel walls and a vacant space leading down.

"It seems we found our entrance." Clive stated. "I'll take the lead in." The teams tentatively followed Clive, trying to avoid the waterfall as they went in. The teams made it inside the dark space. They all stood on a slim ledge. Clive threw a rock down the pit.

It disappeared into darkness, hitting the sides as it went.

"_Ouch."_

Clive started speaking. "Well, Romero is still alive. The drop is at least fifteen feet by my guess."

"How are we supposed to get down?" asked Gallows.

"We have no choice but to jump," said Clive.

"I have a better idea," said Maya. She pointed downwards as Shady flew down.

Shady gave a return call as Maya jumped down safely, followed by the rest.

"The floor is all wet!" complained Maya.

Janus swerved his eyes towards her. "Get used to it, Blondie."

Romero got up. The fall and a rock clunking his head gave him a shock. The team treaded down the path. The stone path smelled like rain, and was crawling with multitudes of organisms.

"Do you think Ginny's okay?" Jet ignored their expressions towards him, holding his airget lahm to gun down anything that dared come in his path.

"Is there a certain reason why you want to know?" said Gallows teasingly.

"Is there a certain reason why not to shoot you?" replied Jet.

"You two calm down," said Clive. "Our leader is in trouble."

"Fine," they both said in unison. Alfred jumped as a rat ran its way across the floor.

"Master Alfred, there is nothing to worry about," said Todd. A few minutes into the path and there was filthy water going up to their knees. Maya walked, lifting her dress up to not touch the water.

"Why is the water rising here but not at the entrance?" said Clive. "The current swayed inwards, but the ground was barely wet."

"I don't understand this place," said Gallows. The team continued their trek down the path, the water staying at its same height.

"Ouch!"

Janus tightened his grip on his bayonet. "Dario, quit complaining!"

"I think something's in the water," he said.

"So you think a killer fish is going to come up from the depths of ell and swallow you," said Janus. "Pathetic.

"No, I think he's right," said Alfred. "Don't you see the ripples moving around our feet?"

The team peered into the water to see shadows of fish squirming.

"ACK! What in the world is that!" shrieked Maya. Tiny spines rose from the water.

The fish were a nasty swamp green shade, with tiny bumps covering their skin. They were covered in a sticky film of mucus. One of the fish rose from the darkness, only to bare sharp fangs.

"That fish bit me," sobbed Dario.

"Get a hold of yourself," snapped Janus. He shot at the fish. Its head exploded as it sank into the water. The team peered at their surroundings, shocked to see that they were outnumbered by dozens of rising spines.

"Just what I've been waiting for," said Jet.

"I'm sad to say we're stuck in this," said Gallows. Everyone pulled out their weapons, watching closely at the fishes coming towards them. Jet shot wildly at the water, killing some fish.

"I've never seen this animal in Filgaia before," said Maya, fending off the vicious fish.

"Shut the bloody ell up and shoot," commanded Janus. He performed Multiblast, only to be met with more families of fish. The fishes sheathed their spines and swam farther down the stone hall.

"I guess they're running away," smirked Jet. A rumble shook the cavern as a few more rocks fell from the ceiling and splashed into the water. Rapid waves came towards them, drenching them completely.

Clive barricaded his face with his arms, finding it hard to see through the murky waters. "What is this?"

A screeching roar echoed its way along the walls. As the currents lowered, the team directed their eyes up to ten small eyes. The monster roared in fury of intruders in its territory.

"It's the mother of all fuckers," said Jet. The gargantuan fish could almost take up the whole hall.

"I think I'm going to puke," said Romero.

"Shut up and face it," said Janus. They were in for a battle…


	25. Chapter 25: Quarter

Chapter 25: Quarter

**Note: Sorry for ending the story so quickly. I was having writer's block. Well, I'll just continue with the story.**

The fish slammed its body mass against the walls, causing a few more stray rocks to fall to the water. The bullets seemed to scratch the beast, leaving it charging with no friction.

"Nothing's working," said Jet. He made a roll into the water, recklessly shooting into the monster. All it did was make it more aggravated, as it charged to kill off its intruders. Its webbed fins slapped the bodies easily towards the walls.

"_Pain… So much…"_

The pulses stopped as the monster seemed to pause. The fish monster started vibrating uncontrollably. It released some shrieks and soon lay still as the tide of death soon swept in.

"Is it dead?" Maya slowly rose from the murky water; her orange dress now stained an unappetizing dull green.

The fish tipped to its side, completely motionless.

Janus shoved forward and raised its webbed fin, making his way through.

"Dammit all!"

"What's happening?" asked Clive.

"It's a bloody dead end."

"What? We spent this whole time trekking through dirty water just to see it was pointless!" snapped Maya.

"Let's just see," said Alfred. He hesitated at first lifting the dead fin, but shortly made his way through. "He's right. We're blocked off."

"I guess we have to turn back," said Gallows. The team started to make their way back, tired and restless.

A strong pulse went through the cavern, coming from the other side of the dead monster. It sounded like two stones smashing on to each other.

Clive spun around and ran back to the fish. He lifted up the fin and looked down. "Just as I suspected."

"What!" Jet was still holding his airget lahm defensively.

"A pit," said Clive.

Shady flew down, already aware of what they were going to ask of him. After a few moments of searching, he flew back up.

"So?" said Maya.

"It should be safe enough to climb down," he said. He made his way back down the pit.

Clive walked over to the pit and lowered his way down, followed by the others. The walls were like wet bricks, crusty and damp. Clive finally was able to jump down, only to be met with Janus and Alfred.

"Are you both okay?" asked Clive.

"That was one ell of a fall, but I'm fine," said Janus.

"Same here," said Alfred.

The floors were damp, but not flooded like the upper hall. Clive checked his surroundings and turned to speak to the team.

"Someone must know we're already in here," said Clive.

"And how so?" asked Maya.

"It's strange, that monster was in a hall with a dead end," explained Clive. "And this hall is not flooded like above."

"So there's a person who is trying to kill us?" asked Gallows.

"Maybe," said Jet.

The team continued their journey through the ruin, almost exhausted. Maya didn't bother to pull up her dress anymore, seeing she was covered in swamp water. A door was the only thing standing in their path. Clive store it down, as he fingered the knob and turned the door. The knob was old fashioned and rusted, heavy and creaking when it opened.

A room sat behind it. An empty square of light sat on the floor.

"I believe this is the way out," said Clive, grabbing the latch on the trap door. He shoved it open and climbed out.

"What!"


End file.
